What did you DO!
by Dark demon619
Summary: Spoilers for Metroid: Other M, It's time once again to revive Ridley after the Bottle ship incident, but two Space Pirate's curiosity gets the better of them as they discover why Ridley is always cloned Full grown. One-shot


**Note: If you have not played Metroid: the other M yet, this story may have spoilers.**

* * *

"Ya know, this is getting boring."

Steve slammed his hand..err claw on his face, he was really getting annoyed with his fiends constant complaining. These two Space pirates had been sitting this lab for about four hours now, and they weren't even close to being done yet.

You see, about four days ago, they had been contacted by their high lord and master, Space pirate commander Ridley. He had told them that after their humiliating defeat on Zebes at the hands of the Galactic bounty hunter Samus Aran, he had cloned and was onboard the Federation's space station known as the bottle ship. He had also commanded them to fly to the ships location in three days and retrieve him and an army of genital enhanced Space Pirates.

But things are never that easy, or fate just hated these guys, no one knew the answer but they thought about when they arrived at the location their leader had given. But of course they only found a few chunks of melted scrap metal floating in the void of space instead of a massive space station.

And so with the demise of their leader…yet again, these two nitwits followed the core protocol that Mother Brain had issued at the very beginning of their organization founding, to bring their master back to life…AGAIN.

"We should give him a plasma cannon this time, a really BIG one."

Steve was so close to just slamming his face on the computer's keyboard, his only companion on this entire ship was Bob, a short-sighted, weapon crazed, pirate commando that couldn't solve a crossword puzzle if his life demanded on it. For the last few hours while Steve was preparing the cloning tank, Bob had been slowly sharpening his plasma scythe with a piece of wood, burning his hand from time to time while randomly pitching ideas on how to make their boss more powerful.

"We've done that already." Steve replied

"Ok then, how about making him almost invincible expect a small spot on his chest?"

Steve had been trying to ignore him up till this point, but after his mp3 player died, it became almost impossible.

"What? Dude that's gotten him killed before, TWICE!"

"Ok then, why don't we clone Two Ridley's, there's no way Samus can beat two of him at once!"

"NO! Remember the last time that Happened!" Steve shouted.

Bob put his hand to his chin in a thinking manor, something he didn't do nearly enough. He soon remembered the instance Steve was talking about. After Ridley's defeat on Tallon IV, two separate Pirate ships cloned the master without each other's knowledge. Bob could still remember their conversations with each other.

_What the Hell? Who is this pile of Leatherhead tooth picks?_

_What DID you call me? You pink Barney Clone! you don't deserve to be in my presence!_

_WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU WANA GO!_

_BRING IT ON LIZARD LIPS!_

Well the war of egos destroyed almost half of the fleet right there, until one of the clones was given to Kraid as a snack that is.

Bob just shrugged, "Fine, fine, oh how about we give him these huge bladed cla-OW OH SHIT!"

Steve just shook his head as Bob started to run around the lab, trying to put out the blazing fire on his arm. As he finally put in the last of the data he needed to prep the cloning chamber, Bob was still running around like he had a Metroid clamped on his head. Steve soon stood up and walked out of the lab, going to get some of the archived DNA they had of Ridley.

They had to have some stored so they could bring the guy back time and time again, after his first death on Zebes Mother Brain almost ripped Steve apart sense it was almost impossible to find a trace of him. He was just lucky that Bob found a piece of his toe after Samus knocked his lights out.

When Steve finally returned to the lab, he noticed Bob wasn't on fire anymore, but the fool had somehow tripped over a piece of scrap, plowed into a fairly large pipe, and gotten himself half frozen with coolant.

"_I'm…not even gona ask._" Steve thought as he inserted the DNA into the chamber.

"C…C..Cant Fa..Fa..Feel my..my toes.." Bob stuttered

"Well that's what you get; you tried to sharpen a blade that burns though anything it touches."

"Bi…Bite M…M..Me."

Steve didn't reply, he was more concerned with reviving their boss than the opinion of a frozen nutcase. He only watched as the data flowed though the screen before the drastic image of a huge, reptilian beast appeared on screen.

"Hey, ya know what I noticed?" Then newly unfrozen Bob said.

"What?" Steve asked, regretting it almost a moment later.

"Why do we always clone him full grown?"

Steve thought for a moment, he didn't really know why they always did this, it was just customary whenever they cloned Ridley.

"No clue, it's always been like this." Steve shrugged.

"Then…Lets switch it up alittle!"

"What do you..." Steve was cut off before he could finish as Bob quickly shoved him out of his chair and began mashing the keyboard.

Steve quickly got back to his feet, and shot a roundhouse kick to the side of Bob's face. While Steve may not look like it, there's a reason he has survived every encounter with Samus ever sense the original attack on Zebes.

But once Steve hand regained control of his computer he saw the cloning process had already began, but now their master was being cloned from scratch instead of his full grown and scary as hell form.

"Ah Shit! Look what you did!" Steve roared, grabbing Bob by the neck in the process.

Bob just shrugged, "Meh, What's the worst that can happen?"

"Dude NEVER say that, NEVER EVER SAY THAT! Nothing good ever comes out of that!"

* * *

Steve was pacing back and forth for about two hours. It has been about two weeks sense Bob had began the cloning of Ridley, and in less than five minutes the chamber was set to open and release him.

"Dude chill, it's nothing." Bob said while leaning against a few crates. He was nowhere as worried as Steve was.

"Nothing? NOTHING! Ridley's gona be out in moments and gona kick my ASS!" Steve shouted, gripping his head with his claws.

"Meh it's not that Ba.." Bob started before he was cut off by the hissing sound of the cloning chamber opening, the fluids pouring onto the floor, soaking the various computers and of course causing Bob to fall on his ass.

Ridley's eyes slowly opened as he rested on the chamber's floor, he's never gotten used to this whole cloning business but for some reason it felt very odd this time around. With barley any control over most of his limbs, Ridley stepped onto the floor of the lab, almost slipping on the fluids that covered the floor. As his vision slowly cleared up, he noticed two figures before him.

The first was a slandered Space pirate, who he recognized as the chief Bio-chemical commander of the Pirate fleet, **Steve Flagganas**. His expression wasn't what Ridley expected though, instead of the sight of respect and fear he had been accustom to, his eyes were widened to almost the size of Mother Brain's massive eye and his jaw was almost touching the floor.

The other figure was for some reason lying on the floor, his arms clutching his sides while laughing his head off. It took a few seconds for him to notice but Ridley figured out this being was not only a Commando, but **Bob Warbaron**, one of the most savage yet…what was the word he was looking for? moron..no...failure? naw...Stupied!...nope. Lets just say he was one of the more "_Special_" commandos he knew of.

"Ahm" Ridley coughed out, trying to get the attention of his men.

At that moment Steve straightened up, trying to give as much respect to his commander as he could muster, while Bob just looked at Ridley for a moment before laughing even harder.

"I'm s...Sorry my L...Lord…you see it's **His **fault completely! I had nothing to do with it!" Steve said while making one of the worst salutes Ridley has ever seen.

"What's his problem?" Ridley asked, still confused.

Steve quickly turned back to his commander after swiftly kicking Bob in the head.

"Well you see….your body…its well…" Steve began before trailing off while trying to find the right words to explain.

"My body? What do you mean…." Ridley asked before looking down at himself.

His eyes froze the moment they saw his body, instead of his fit and lean scaly chest, there was white almost snow like fur covering himself. His claws were nonexistent when he pulled his arms up to his face, in their place were only small little stumps of white fuzz that were barely a few inches long. As he looked down even further, he gasped at the site of the two twigs that were now his feet, they looked like they belonged to the feeble things he had for a midnight snack.

He soon turned his head to look at his back, he almost burst a gasket as he noticed his mighty wings missing , but it finally happened when he notice his massive intimidating tail had been transformed into a small flake, that was the last straw.

"WHAT THE F&%K!" He screamed, almost shattering the chamber he had been resting in only moments earlier.

"Well sir… it's quite…" Steve started, but he could never finish as Ridley head butted him to the ground and clamped his foot against Steve's throat. Smaller he may be, Ridley still has the strength pound the crap outa anyone in his path.

"EXPLAIN! BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Ridley roared, causing Bob to laugh even harder, much to Ridley's annoyance.

"BOB! HE screwed with your Chamber when it started! It made you LIKE THIS!" Steve shouted, praying for his life.

Ridley's eyes turned crimson with rage as he slowly turned to stare at Bob, whose laughter died down as he realized the incoming pain.

"Um…ya sir I didn't mean to AGHHH HOLY SHIT" Bob screamedbloody murder as Ridley released Steve from his grasp and pounced on the unsuspecting commando, clamping his jaws around the commandos head.

Steve sighed in relief as he regained his balance, he soon looked over and almost...well he saw Bob running around the room screaming his head off as Ridley was still hanging onto his head, chewing the daylights outa him..

He chuckled as his friend, and noticed a small recording device next to the main computer, he'd probably regret this but...its gona be so good.

* * *

Samus sighed as she flicked thought the Federations list of bounties, adds, adn even the odd jobs, ever sense the incident on the bottle ship it's been soo boring. She had to admit that even though she was glad both Ridley and the Space Pirates were gone, those basterdswere the only thing lining her pockets and keeping her sane from boredom.

With nothing worth checking out, she closed the link and opened a new one to Youtube, she was still amazed that this site created so many years ago was still up and about despite the changes to internet itself.

She looked though her subscriptions and pursed though the new videos for anything that could free her from her boredom before she noticed it. There was one new vid that caught her attention and sense she was bored out of her mind, she clicked on it.

It was from a user called _BIoWeaPONSr4sucKERS, _his videos were mostly made of funny videos set around the moronic situations of the Space Pirates and their experiments. These always made Samus feel better whenever she was depressed or just annoyed with the Federation.

She clicked on the link to the vid and while it loaded she noticed its name.

_Attack of the Furry Metroid wannabe._

As the vid started, the usual opening them appeared on screen, it was a small clip of a trio of space pirates trying to stake a series of crates…and of course failing in an epic fashion.

Then it started, the camera was shaking violently as the cameraman tried to steady it, screaming was heard in the background, then the camera was focused on a fairly large tube for what Samus could make out, then it turned to something that surprised Samus greatly. It was focused on a fairly large commando pirate running around the room like a madman. Now Samus hadn't seen one of these guys sense Zebes, so it was even more surprising to see him run around like a complete and utter idiot!

"STeVE! You IDOIT HELP ME! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF"

Samus chuckled at the sight of one of her great foes ruuning as if there was a Metroid trying to eat its head, but what got Samus laughing, truly laughing was the sight of the creature ontop of his head.

It was small, white, and very fluffy and it was holding on to his head as if its life depended on it.

Samus nearly fell out of her chair at the sight of this; a small fluffy bunny was imitating a Metroid and scaring the daylights out of this commando while his comrade merely watched in amusement.

As the video soon drew to the end the screams of the commando continued in the background,

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT THE HELL OFF ME!"

But something spoke in the few moments left as the video ended, it was muffled but she could still make it out.

"PAYBACKS A BITCH YOU"BLEEP"SON OF A"BLEEP""BLEEP" DIE YOU!" It screamed, with a few curse word Samus didn't even understand. She merely shrugged it off and clicked the fav button under the video's screen. As Samus searched for something new to occupy her mind, one thought still remained.

"_That creatures voice sounds a little familiar…Meh I hope he posts a new video soon."_

* * *

**Ya, alittle story I wanted to do After Playing Metroid Other M after I saw Ridleys other forms, If I was him I'd alwasy want to be cloned full grown as well.**


End file.
